parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Jafar
Snake Jafar is a giant snake from Aladdin Snake Jafar played Tick-Tock the Crocodile In Bambi Pan Snake Jafar played Frieza (3rd from) In DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style Snake Jafar played The Great Animal in The Lioness Princess Snake Jafar played Crater Vipers in Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Snake Jafar played Hellbound in All Arabians Go To Heaven Snake Jafar played Chestbruster in Kronk vs and Kronk vs Lion Trilogy Snake Jafar played Rattlesnake Jake in Danny (Rango) Snake Jafar played Walking Car in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) Snake Jafar played The Frog in The Witch Bully Snake Jafar played Dragon Maleficent in Sleeping Twilight Portayals In Baltladdin Snake Jafar is played by The Zillo Beast In Aangladdin Snake Jafar is played by Hei Bai In Todladdin, Kovuladdin, Wartladdin, Hiccupladdin, and Dannyladdin Snake Jafar is played by Dragon Maleficent In Christopher Robinladdin Snake Jafar is played by Griffin In Rayladdin, he is portrayed by Lyric In Trampladdin Snake Jafar is played by The Red Death In Sonicladdin (Kids Style) Snake Jafar is played by Drago's Bewilderbeast In Ben Franklinladdin Snake Jafar is played by Dragon Ludmilla In Dodgerladdin Snake Jafar is played by Red Claw In Tarladdin and Aladdin Time is Snake Jafar played by The Hydra In Homerladdin Snake Jafar is played Glut The Shark In Dumboladdin and Ericladdin Snake Jafar is played by Sabor In Simbaladdin and Balooladdin Snake Jafar is played as himself In Pinocchioladdin Snake Jafar is played as Monstro In Dawrinladdin Snake Jafar is Played by Glasburgh Dragon In Orinoladdin Snake Jafar is played by Perfect Chaos In Rickladdin Snake Jafar is played by Edgar the Bug (Bug Form) In RiffRaffladdin Snake Jafar is Played by Niju In Chrisladdin Snake Jafar is played by Spinosaurus In Garladdin and Linkladdin Snake Jafar is played by Shere Khan In Bernardladdin and Flynnladdin Snake Jafar is played by The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) In Romeoladdin and Rapunzeladdin Snake Jafar is played by The Bear (Balto) In Dudleyladdin Snake Jafar is played by Hista In Jiminyladdin Snake Jafar is played by the Basilisk In Tigerladdin Snake Jafar is played by The Cobra In Dr.Dawsonladdin Snake Jafar is played by Banzai In John Smithladdin Snake Jafar is played by Cat R. Waul In Guidoladdin Snake Jafar is played by Cool Gray Sharptooth In Rinladdin Snake Jafar is played by Arbok In Yellow Kirbyladdin Snake Jafar is played by Devil Kazumi In CJladdin Snake Jafar is played by Gator Ghoul In Aimeeladdin Snake Jafar is played by Smoke In Vinnyladdin Snake Jafar is played by Creeper In Stephenladdin Snake Jafar is played by himself In Jilladdin Snake Jafar is played by Petey Piranha In Sunsetladdin Snake Jafar is played by Bookworm In Kai-Laddin Snake Jafar is played by White Wolfo In Susanladdin Snake Jafar is played by Darkness In Muddy Mudskipperladdin Snake Jafar is played by Waffle Woman In Star Butterflyladdin Snake Jafar is played by Majora's Incarnation In Sunsetladdin (Santiago Style) Snake Jafar is played by Ganondorf Category:Snakes Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Alter-egos Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Giants Category:Scary Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Monsters